Children of Tomorrow
by AlexuPenguin
Summary: <html><head></head>[Slight AU] It's the 1900s and child labor is still in use. Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy, work at Raven Tail Enterprises, the biggest company in all of Magnolia. Join them, as they work together along with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and other resistance groups, to end child labor.</html>
1. The New Girl

**Me: Hey everyone! A new story!**

**Air: Wait, don't you already have another story, that's still in progress?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Air: Then why are you writing another one? Don't you have enough on your plate already?**

**Me: Well you see, I had the idea for this story in my head for awhile. I just didn't get the chance to write it. Besides, I like writng stories for everyone! It makes me and everybody happy! Oh, and everyone, this is Air, aka Bookworms will rule the world.**

**Air: Hi!**

**Me: Ok so basically this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic that takes place in the 1900s, and is mostly centered around Rowen, but still includes other pairings, and yes...there will be Nalu. So lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo's POV<strong>

"Work you worthless worms! Work!" Flare screeched. Everyone began to work faster at the sound of her voice and the kids that were slacking off started to do there respected jobs again. We were currently working at Raven Tail Enterprises, where they made fine quilts and clothing. I think they're just making them to gain money for a greater purpose, but I'm not sure.

I swept the dirt and sut off the floor, then paused to wipe my forehead in exhaustion. Then I heard a loud thud.

I looked over to see that Chelia fell flat on her face...again. Too bad Flare turned the corner to see her laying flat on the concrete floor. "Hey! Get up! No slacking pinky!"

"Sorry mam'," Chelia apologized, but I could tell she was choking in disgust at her words. I guess Chelia couldn't help herself, because I heard her mutter something. "–that your a red-headed troll..." I chuckled at her remark, but then realized that Flare's face was red with anger. I dropped my broom and rushed over before the situation got worse.

"What did you say to me pinky?!" she rose her hand ready to strike, but I got between them just in time.

"I'm sorry mam'," I said, spreading my arms," she didn't mean it. I'll take care of her I swear mam'!"

Flare hesitated, but then lowered her hand, after hearing the bell which showed it was the end of our shift. Everyone dropped what they were doing and dashed out of the facility. "Hmph. Fine. She better not insult me again, or else she will have to have a little talk with the boss," Flare scoffed, then walked away, turning back to the attention of fixing her hair.

"Phew. That was a close one. Chelia, why am I always the one to bail you out?" I groaned.

"Because it's all about the love! The friendship and love we carry will bring us to a better future!"

"Is love the only thing you talk about? The kids are starting to tease me, saying that I have a crush on you. And everytime I explain to them that you love someone else. Lyon Vastia to be exact."

I was expecting her to turn red at the comment, but then again it's Chelia. " Eeewwww! I don't love you like that! It's more like brotherly love!~❤ I would never betray my one and only true love. I know that with the power of love, Lyon's and I's hearts will come as one." She swooned, and I swear saw her eyes turn to hearts for a few seconds. Just count how many times she said 'love' in that sentence...

"Come on cupid, the resistance is gathering today remember."

"Oh that's right! Okay then let's go!" We grabbed our lunch tins, and ran off to where everyone was meeting.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I won!" I yelled, as I watched Chelia huffing and puffing along, running and catching up beside me.<p>

"No fair! Your running in overalls, while I'm running in a dress!"

"Well then you should run faster next time. Besides we're here." We were currently at the meeting place of the resistance, aka my Dad's bar. We went inside, and we're greeted by our resistance groups.

"Hey son!" my Dad called from his table. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down. "How was work?"

"Exhausting. Peter got in trouble again, and boy did he get a good beating from that. Chelia almost got in trouble too, but then I saved her before any punishment could be given.

My Dad's wide smile turned into a frown. "Oh, sorry you have to work son."

"It's okay. It's not your fault..." I clenched my fists at the horrible memory," so how was your day?"

"It's been really busy lately, but it's been great so far, especially with the resistance gathering."

"Yeah, hopefully, soon enough, us kids don't have to work anymore."

"That's what we're going for kiddo," he ruffled my hair. I looked around, and saw that all of the resistance groups have already arrived. Mermaid Heel, an all girls group and lead by Kagura, talked amongst themselves, while trying to get the Blue Pegasus to stop hitting on them. Which lead me to Blue Pegasus, lead by Master Bob. Ugh. He gives me the creeps. Is he even a guy? Then there was Quatro Cerberus, who were near the bar along with Bacchus, their strongest member and heaviest drinker, and leader Goldmine.

Not far from from where they sitting, was Lamia Scale, Chelia's guild. I noticed Chelia looked a little sad, probably because Lyon wasn't there. I don't know why she just won't give up on him already, but I guess that's just how she is.

My attention skimmed over to Sabertooth, at a series of tables, talking and laughing together. They used to be a company that was lead by Jiemma, and a huge supporter of child labor. But after the devastating Gasleak Massacere in Greystone, that killed hundreds of children at their company, they put their business on hold, and joined the resistance. The problem was Jiemma didn't agree with their decision, so they made a petition to have him removed from his position as CEO. Everyone signed it, but the day they were supposed to show him and have him fired, he mysteriously dissapeared. So now Sting is CEO of the business, and leader of the Sabertooth resistance group.

Then there was Fairy Tail, the group I was in. Fairy Tail is the greatest out of all of the groups, at least that's what I believe. It's always so fun and lively, distracting us from our lives of harship. It's usually a lot more exciting than this, but that's because—

"May I have your attention!" Makarov, our group leader, exclaimed. "We have gotten word, that our mission to take down Oracion Seis Manufacturing Co., has been a complete success and our friends are coming home!"

The entire resistance cheered in excitement, of the good news. Mira started to hand out beers to everyone, while listening to the excited chatter of everyone in the room. I couldn't believe that they were finally coming home! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy too! I can't wait!

"Alright calm down everyone! I know your excited, but we don't want to destroy the only thing we've got! Anyway, they should be coming home anytime soon-"

"WE'RE BACK!" I knew that voice! Natsu!

Everyone looked over to see the resistance alliance, was standing in front of a now busted doorway.

"Speak of the devil...welcome back!" Makarov said, leading to cheers of celebration at their arrival. The Blue Pegasus triad, Ichiya, Cherry, Lyon(much to Chelia's delight), Jura, and Team Natsu! Everyone gathered around them, asking about their adventures, and cheering excitedly. Wait? What about Cait Shelter? Did they already go back to Europe?

"Quiet Everyone!" yelled Erza. Everyone was suddenly silenced, I mean no one wants to ever get Erza mad. " During our mission we've come across some surprising information. The resistance group, Cait Shelter, was a fake and was actually a group of spies, allied with the enemy companies."

Gasps were heard through out the room. Who knew that those evil CEOs would sink this low?

"After further interrogation and investegation, it turns out one of their members were actaullly being used, and was never aware of their plan. Now she has nowhere to go, so she is joining the resistance!" Cheers rang throughout the building again. I then saw a flash of blue behind Erza, but it quickly darted back behind.

Erza noticed this, and turned to her. "You can come out. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Uh-Uh. O-okay." The voice sounded small and shy. She came out from behind Erza, and fell flat on her face. Reminds me of Chelia.

When she got up and I saw her face, my breath hitched, eyes glued to her. She had long blue hair that, was put into pigtails. She looked about my age, and was wearing a pale blue dress. She picked up a white cat beside her, placing it in her arms.

"H-hi...this is C-Carla," she said, nudging towards her cat," a-and I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

Wendy Marvel. I'll remember that name forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Air: Rowen! Squee!<strong>

**Me: I know right! So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. If I get some good feedback, I might update this weekend.**

**Air: I need to find out what happens! Review!**

**Me: Bye Everyone!**

**~Nature~**


	2. Wings and Honorifics

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: Hi everyone, and welcome to the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but on the bright side, almost 7000 words!**

**Air: Yay! Wait? Do you really want me to read all these notecards? *holds entire stack***

**Me: Hehe...sorry, but there are some things I have to clear up, and I need you to help me.**

**Air: Alright then, let's get this over with...**

**Me: Okay, first of all, this is NOT a Lyon x Chelia story! I'm sorry to those of you that ship this, but Lyon's like...way older than her! She's only fourteen!**

**Air: *reads off notecard* Second of all, some things in this story, may not be accurate with the history of the industrial revolution. Nature made it this way, so the story can progress. For example, they might use something that was invented long after child labor was outlawed. But, she does know, that in the story, child labor will end in 1938, just like in history.**

**Me: Lastly, events in the anime will be switched around a bit in this story. You can probably tell since the Oracion Seis happened after the GMG arc. Plus, the Key to the Starry Heavens arc, will not be included. This will all be explained in this chapter.**

**Air: (" . .) Such a long author's note...**

**Me: I know, so enough with our babbling, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo's POV<strong>

"We're finally back, and we kicked the bad guys asses so..." Natsu raised his drink in the air," Let's party!"

"Aye sir!" Happy, the blue cat said, through his animal translator on his collar, jumping in the air. I'm sure your wondering, 'how the hell can he talk!?','what kind of cats have blue fur!?'. That's all to be explained later. I mean who would talk about a talking blue cat instead of partying!?

Everyone was talking and laughing, drinking their beers, while the kids, including myself, drank apple cider. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue, got into a huge fist fight like usual, and destroyed a bunch of tables and chairs. Erza and Kagura, tried to stop them, but made a lot of holes in the roof, in the process, much to my Dad's dismay. Sorry Dad...

But, to be honest, my attention was on the new girl. Wendy Marvel. I liked the way it just rolled off my tongue, and sounded so gentle and soothing. She looked sweet and cute...Argh! What am I saying!? I don't like her like that! I haven't even talked to her! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue walked over to Wendy and Carla, like most of the people here, were at already.

Wait? Where are the twins? They would love this. "Sorry we're late!"

Well, here they are now. There in the doorway stood the Conroy twins, trying to catch their breath. They're the same age as me and Chelia, and work at the same company. Dominic wore his usual black overalls, and white collared shirt, while Daisy was in her yellow dress.

"Sis' couldn't make it. Sorry," Daisy said, in a shy and soft voice.

"Why's everybody celebrating?" Dominic asked, but then they noticed Natsu.

"Natsu!" they shouted happily, tackling him to the ground. Natsu grunted as he fell, and started to laugh along with the resistence, as he hit the ground. Those two are always causing trouble.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Romeo-kun! Romeo-kun! Romeo-kun!" Chelia cheered excitedly," Can you believe Lyon is back! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," I replied, not paying attention to a word she was saying.

"I asked Lyon and Sherry about their adventure to take down Oracion Sies., and they had me on the edge of my seat the entire time! I nearly fainted, when Lyon told me he almost died of an explosion! But I guess my love for him reached him from afar, and he miraculously survived. It was double the good news when Sherry told me that she and Ren are getting married! Now I don't have to compete with my own cousin for Lyon's heart. Okay, so maybe she got over him seven years ago, but she could have been pretending, to get me off his back. But now, I know she has found true love with someone else! I'm thinking of confessing my love to Lyon soon. What do you think Romeo-kun? Romeo-kun? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, Lyon, love whatever..." I saw her pout out of the corner of my eye, as I kept my attention on Wendy. For some reason, I just can't take my eyes off her. She just seems to catch my attention. Chelia looked at the same direction I did, then her eyes lit up.

"I see! You've had love at first sight! It's Wendy-chan isn't it!" I nearly choked on my cider, I was unconciously drinking.

"Wh-What!? What are you talking about!? I haven't even talked to her!"

"Alright, then let's go talk to her now!" Before I could protest, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the crowd gathered around Wendy. When we got to her, I noticed that the twins have already introduced themselves, and have started a conversation. Wendy seemed to look...uncomfortable, maybe even scared, fidgiting with the hem of her dress.

"Hi! My name is Chelia! I hope we can be friends!" she extended her hand , and Wendy shook it in response.

"Oh...uh-um hi," she replied softly.

Then Chelia pushed me towards Wendy," and this is Romeo!"

"Oh, um hi!"

"H-hello!" There was an awkward silence between the two of us for a moment, but then it was an interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Wendy! You need to speak louder child, or else no one will hear you!" I looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Then, I looked up to see Carla...flying!

"I'm trying Carla! I really am!"

"What am I going to do with you?" she said, face-pawing," And can all of you give her some space! You're scaring the poor child!"

Everyone suddenly, backed up a few inches, suprised at her scolding.

"The cat can fly!?" everyone yelled.

"That's so cool!" Chelia and Dominic exclaimed.

"Another kitty!" Daisy shouted excitedly, taking after the title as animal lover.

"Wait how can she talk and fly?" my Dad asked, "I thought only apprentices could build translator collars?"

"Could it be that..."

"Yes sir. I'm the sky apprentice." Everyone stared, for a moment, but then cheered for like the hundreth time.

"We've got another apprentice!"

"Nothing can stop us now!"

I couldn't belive my ears. Who knew she would be an apprentice. You see, the apprentices, were the people who were raised and trained by the seven greatest inventors. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue are also apprentices. Natsu is the apprentice of Explosives, Gajeel is the apprentice of Steel, Laxus Electricity, Sting Light, and Rogue Stealth.

I couldn't blame them for being excited. Being an apprentice must be awesome! I mean to be trained by the greatest inventors of all time! I even heard rumors, where the inventors created an immortality potion, and taught it to their apprentices. But, I don't really care about that, I'm just truly awestruck that Wendy's an apprentice! This girl get's more and more awesome every minute!

"Really Wendy-chan! You're an apprentice!? What are you an apprentice of!?" I asked excitedly.

"Um, Flight and Medicine."

"That's so cool! Is that how you made Carla fly?"

"Yup! They call me the Sky Maiden!"

"Wow! I studied Grandeeney's work, and mastered it, but I haven't made wings before!" Chelia said.

"Oh, and guess what Wendy said she was going to make Happy fly too!" Natsu cheered happily.

"Really? Think you can do that to my Lily!?" Gajeel asked.

"How about Lector?!" Sting asked.

"And Frosch too!?" Rogue asked. They looked at her in anticipation.

"Sure! I can do that right now if you want!" she said, giving them a wide smile.

"Alright! they cheered. Well, more like Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting cheered, while Rogue nodded his head in confusion.

Wendy walked over to an open table and sat down. I watched as she lay out a piece of cloth, and some tools. Then she had Happy, Lily, Lector, and Frosch sit on the table.

"Gajeel? Do you have any spare metal parts?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go get some." Gajeel then ran off to get her some pieces of scrap metal.

"Carla? Do we have enough wax paper and faux feathers for five pairs of wings?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Then Gajeel walked in carrying a lot of metal parts.

"Here Wendy, is this enough?"

"Yes, thank you Gajeel," she put on some goggles, and rubbed her hands together readily," alright, let's begin."

After that, most of it was a blur. She grabbed multiple pices of iron and shaped them in to rods in a matter of seconds! Then she arranged and joined them perfectly, and stretched wax paper over them at lightning speeds. When she finally installed a motor to each one, and added white feathers, only five minutes had passed. How the hell does someone build a flying machine in five minutes!? Not to mention four of them?!

Everyone seemed to have the same reaction too, because their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Wendy didn't even break a sweat! It seemed like child's play for her!

"All done! Do you guys want to try them out?" she asked politely, taking off her goggles.

"Are you kidding? If someone offers you a chance to fly, a normal person would cheer in excitement! But since we're not human, we just give you fish instead!" Happy said. Of course, right after those words, Happy, Lily, Lector, and Frosch, took out a fish from behind their backs, and tried to hand it to her.

"Ah, well, thank you! But I don't eat fish very often, so you could just give it to Carla." Immediatly after, Carla flew down onto the table, and eagerly held out her paws. They all gave their fish to Carla, but then came Happy.

"Here's your fish my sweet! We can split it later if you want?" Happy swished his tail, in antcipation, with hearts for eyes.

"In your dreams! There's no way I'm accepting a fish from you!" she took the fish given from Lily, Lector, and Frosch and flew high above the table. While, poor Happy, just stood there, shocked and heartbroken.

"OH! Rejected!" Lector said. Some people in the crowd, were either laughing their asses off, or feeling sorry for Happy. I'm pretty sure I felt both, but I couldn't tell because my stomach hurt from laughing so much. Heck it was so funny, even Wendy was laughing!

"Sting-kun would never do that with Yukino!" Lector said smugly. Sting and, Yukino, who just started watching the famous Sky Maiden do her work, blushed. Rogue smirked at his twin brother, while Kagura, now standing next to him, tried to stifle her laughter.

"Hehe...Lector I think you should shut up now..." Sting said.

"Frosch thinks so too! Frosch also thinks Rogue and Kagura fit together!" Frosch said, now making Rogue and Kagura blush.

Pantherlily just nodded his head. " I'm not sure about those four, but I do know that Gajeel and Levy would make a perfect match." Levy blushed, while Gajeel looked like he wanted to kill Lily with that remark, and punch himself for blushing.

"L-Lily!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

Now Happy, recovered from the recent event, also joined in the conversation. "Lucy and Natsu are perfect together too! They've been partners forever, and besides...they're in loooooove!" Lucy blushed, while Natsu just cocked his head in confusion. Jeez Natsu, I know you're my idol and all, but no one is that dense.

"Just give them the wings already!" the victims of the cat's teasing yelled.

Wendy giggled. "Hahaha! Sorry!" she picked up the pairs of wings and attached them to the back of each of the excited cats. "Alright, all you have to do is stay calm. Your wings will flap to the beating of your heart, so the speed will depend on what your feeling. For, example, when you're scared the wings will flap quickly, since your heart is beating quickly as well. Also, you should try to catch some lift off with the wind, since I made the wings light enough, so the wind can carry you. You should also develop some physical strength, so you can keep up with your wings while flying. If you want your wings to stop flapping just, land. They'll sense when you are at ground level. Carla can teach you the rest,so have fun!"

The cats, then excitedly flew up into the air, but they were kind of struggling a bit. Happy crashed into the ceiling, Lector flew really slow, Frosch zoomed all over the place, while Lily wobbled and shook.

"Lector, Frosch, try to keep you're heart beat steady. Try and thinking of things that make you feel safe and calm." said Carla. Lector and Frosch then suddenly started to hover in a steady pace.

"Oh, and Lily you should try to balance your body weight," Lily tried, but he still wobbled a bit. "Here, let me help you," she spread his arms, and he immediatly stopped wobbling.

"Think you can hold my arms too Carla? If you want I can hold you in my arms instead?" asked Happy, trying to regain his balance.

"Learn yourself tom cat!" Everyone laughed at what they were seeing. Poor Happy getting rejected every time.

"Good job Lily!" yelled Gajeel from below.

"Hope your having fun Lector!" yelled Sting

"Stay safe Frosch!" yelled Rogue.

"You'll get there Happy!" yelled Natsu.

"Are you kidding!? Your cat sucks!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"What?! He just hasn't put in his full power yet! It's your cat that's shaking all over the place!"

"No, both of your cats suck at flying! Lector is the best out of all of them!"

"I have to disagree with you brother. Frosch seems to be a gifted flyer!"

"You want to go!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I can take all of you! Especially you Salamander!"

"Are you kidding I could beat you all in 5 seconds flat!" Sting exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"I have to disagree. I will be the victor."

Pretty soon, it waged into an all out fist fight. They probably forgot what they were fighting about. The whole entire resistance was about to get involved when it was suddenly interrupted by...laughing.

Everyone looked over to see Wendy clutching her stomach laughing. "I'm sorry everyone! This place is just so much fun!"

Her laugh was just so cute. Did say cute? I meant...bright! Yeah that's what I meant. But then, her smile faded. Why did she have to stop smiling? Please smile.

"Too bad it can't last forever..."

"What do you mean Wendy-chan?" Chelia asked.

"I have to work tomorrow. It's my first day at Raven Tail." The whole room showed faces of shock. Whispers rang throughout the building. I clenched my fists. No. She can't be involved with Raven Tail too.

"What?! But how can that be!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"You see when I signed up for Cait Shelter, a signed a contract. It stated if my guild was ever part of illegal interaction, I have to join our sponsors. Our sponsor was Raven Tail."

"Ugh! Why does my Dad have to ruin everything!?" That's right. Lucy's Dad, Jude Heartfelia, is the one that hires all of the child laborers, and manges Raven Tail's money.

"Lucy, don't worry about it! Come on, let's keep smiling! " Natsu said, trying to cheer Lucy up.

"Yeah it's okay Lucy," I said,"Chelia, Dominic, Daisy, and I work there too, so we can watch over her."

"Wow! Really Romeo-kun!" Wendy exclaimed. Those honorofics had my heart beating. "So does that mean we can be friends!"

"Sure! We're already friends aren't we?" I smiled, and she smiled back, " just drop the honorifics..."

"Okay Romeo-kun!" Didn't I just tell her not to add honorifics. Oh well, I'll just have to get use to having a heart attack everyday.

"See problem solved! Romeo and his friends will watch over her!" Natsu exclaimed," And remember, Wendy hasn't chosen a group of resistence yet remember!"

"Oh, that's right. So Wendy which group are you going to choose?"

"Well, uh..um..I'm not really sure..."

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail!" yelled Daisy.

"Yeah! How about it Wendy?" asked Dominic.

"Well uh..." Then she was suddenly pulled into 'the love seat' by the Pegasus Trimen.

"Why don't you join Blue Pegasus? A beautiful flower like you would fit in perfectly." said Hibiki.

Ren then slid the Blue Pegasus stamp over to Wendy. "Here's the guild stamp, but it's not like I want you to join or anything."

"Can I call you big sis Wendy-san?" asked Eve. These guys are getting on my nerves. Don't you dare touch Wendy!

"I forbid her of joining a group of this perverted manner!" yelled Carla. Guess Blue Pegasus is off the list. Carla you have no idea how grateful I am to you right now!

"Oh I know!" yelled Chelia grabbng Wendy's hands, away from the Trimen," Why don't you join Lamia Scale! We'd be able to hang out as best friends all the time!"

"That sounds nice..."

"How about you join Quatro Cerberus" Bacchus said putting an arm around her. "We'd be honored to have you and we could hang out at the bar." Isn't Wendy a little too young to drink?

"Absolutely not! I don't want her influenced by your drinking habits!" Carla exclaimed.

"Besides, I don't really want to drink alchohol..."

"Okay, then why not Sabertooth?" said Sting, leading her away from Bacchus. "I know we used to be this, big, evil, super company, but we're part of the resistance now."

"Oh, that's nice..."

"I believe she should join Mermaid Heel," said Kagura," You seem very feminine, so Mermaid Heel would be perfect for you."

"Oh yeah, are you saying our guild's trash!" yelled Sting.

"To be honest, I think your guild is distrustful and rowdy, like Fairy Tail."

"You better take back what you said about Fairy Tail!" yelled Natsu, readying a bomb in his hands." At least we're not wimpy like Quatro Puppy, over here!"

"It's Quatro Cerberus! How dare you insult our name!" yelled Bacchus. "At least we're not a bunch of perverts like Blue Pegasus!"

"You better take that back," said Eve.

"We can get pretty ugly when we want to," said Ren.

"Get ready for a world of hurt," said Hibiki.

"Guess we have to defend our honor too," said Lyon," Let's get rid of these pathetic excuses of a resistance."

The whole building was used as a war zone, as the resistance fought amongst themselves. Even Chelia, Dominic, and Daisy were fighting. I'm pretty sure Wendy and I were the only ones that weren't involved. Wait? Where is Wendy?

I frantically looked all over, and then spotted her in the corner. She was huddling in the corner, and was shivering. I didn't want to see her like that.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. She looked up from her quivering state, and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, that made my knees go weak.

"O-oh hi Romeo-kun." she said.

"I told you, it's just Romeo. No need for the formalities."

"Oh, sorry, Romeo-kun." Did she not notice the -kun she added at the end?

"Are you okay? You look scared."

"Uh n-no, I'm fine. I just don't like fights is all."

"Really? Well there's a secret place I like to go to when I want to be alone. You want me to take you?" I held out my hand invitingly.

She seemed to stare at it for a moment, as if making a decision. Then she took my hand. Her soft and gentle hand in mine just seemed, right. "Sure!" she exclaimed flashing me one of her signature smiles, that made the butterflies in my stomach dance. Calm down stupid butterflies! This is no time to be having a dance party!

Then, we sneakily ran out of the guild, to my secret hiding place.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Romeo-kun! It's so nice up here!"<p>

"It's nothing special. I mean we're just right above them all." We were currently on the roof of my Dad's bar. I'd always come here when I want to think. I found it a little after my mom died. Some kids were talking about what they were going to get for their mom's birthday, and it just made me miss her more. Tears daring to show, I ran behind my Dad's bar, to be alone. It smelled pretty bad, since it was where garbage cans were kept. There in that alleyway I found this steel ladder that led up to the roof. I'd always use it, and even made it my own by placing a blanket, lantern, and a picture of mom as well.

"Yeah, but up here, the breeze hits this spot perfectly. With the wind running through my hair, the beautiful sound of the breeze, not to mention the fresh air," she spread arms wide, as if taking in her surroundings. It was around ten, and the moon was full and high up in the sky. The lunar light, and the breeze blowing on her hair, makes her look like a beautiful fairy...No! No! I don't like her like that! We just met!

"Romeo-kun?" there goes those stupid butterflies again,"Are you okay?"

I tried to hide my rising blush. "U-uh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking is all. I mean this is where I come to think isn't it." I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I say that!?_

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," she then noticed the picture of my mom on the blanket I laid out," Is this your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Wow she's pretty. You kind of look like her Romeo-kun." she said, taking a seat on the blanket.

I sat down next to her," She was really nice too, always smiling. It was a shame when she died."

"Oh my gosh Rokun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" she waved her hands frantically, attempting to apologize. At least she's not asking _how _she died.

"It's alright Wendy. I just really miss her a lot, especially when she died when I was at a young age, eight to be exact."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she places her hand on mine," I know how that feels. To lose a loved one I mean. You've probably heard that the greatest inventors disappeared on July 7 a few years ago."

"I remember hearing it from Natsu-nii. It seems to have happened to all of the apprentices, well except for Sting and Rogue. Their parents died in an accident from an experiment."

"Yeah I heard about that, and I'm especially sorry for them, since there's no chance of seeing them ever again. So anyways, it really hurt to come home one night, to find her missing. I wandered through the streets aimlessly, looking for her. It was even worse for a five yeat old. One day, a man named Jellal found me, and took me to Cait Shelter. Too bad he didn't know the group was evil."

"Wait Jellal!?" I exclaimed, removing my hand from under hers, surprised by what she told me," Jellal is a bad person! He left Erza with guilt her entire life, after he took over the diamond mine and enslaved her entire town, while leaving her as the only one that was free!"

"I heard rumors but..." she clenched her fists, "I don't believe them!" I was surprised that she could yell so loud. She's always so quiet. " The Jellal I know, would never do that! He cared for me, when no one else could! We laughed together, traveled together, ate together, and watched the stars together. Jellal wouldn't do those things. He just wouldn't!" tears started to fall from her eyes now. I didn't mean to make her cry!

"Sorry Wendy-chan! You know what I'll just take your word for it! I know! Why don't I tell you a story?!"

"U-uh o-okay." I sat back down again.

"Well all the stories I know are nursery rhymes and fairytales...Oh I know! Why don't I tell you about Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail? Are they really that great?"

"Well duh! Of course they are?! Erza, Grey, Lucy, Daisy, Dominic, Natsu-nii, and even I'm in it! Team Natsu is the best in the entire group! They've gone through a lot of adventures! Like there was this one time, they stopped Eisenwald Interprises from releasing a deadly virus, that kills instantly, as if they fell asleep from listening to a lullaby."

"Wow! Really!"

"Uh-hu! Their CEO Erigor, didn't stand a chance against Natsu! And there was also this one time where they stopped a gang from releasing a frozen nuclear bomb! It was actually Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka, were the ones that tried to release the Deliora Bomb."

"Woah, so Lyon and Sherry were actually evil once!"

"Yup! But we're all okay now. Besides, Lyon is Gray's foster brother, how can he not forgive him? Oh, and then Phantom Co., you know the company that was before Raven Tail, tried to destroy this entire bar! Worst of all, they tried to kidnap Lucy!"

"Oh no!"

"But then, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and even Elfman helped defeat their robot army! In fact, some of those people who were with Phantom, were Gajeel and Juvia."

"Eh!? Gajeel I would expect, but Juvia!?"

"Pretty strange that the girl who keeps swooning, was part of Phantom. Oh! And then, Team Natsu, destroyed the Tower of Heaven, releasing all the slaves inside, and freed Erza!"

"I guess Erza needs help sometimes huh?"

"Erza may seem tough, but inside she's just another girly girl who loves dresses and strawberry shortcake. Then there was the Fairy Tail Fantasia Protest! Where Fairy Tail filled the streets, and protested against child labor. People of all over came to see it! But then, Laxus, Makarov's grandson, tried to hijack the protest, and take over Fairy Tail!"

Wendy gasped, as I told that part of the story.

"But then, Natsu defeated evil once again! I guess with the help of Gajeel of course, but Natsu did most of it. Oh, and we found Lisanna! She supposedly died a few years ago, but she was actually kidnapped by the financial advisers from Edolas Manufacturing."

"So she basically came back from the dead!"

"Well I guess you could put it that way. And one day, Team Natsu, the Strauss siblings, the Raijinshu, Gildarts, and Cana tried to defeat Grimore Heart, at our sacred holy ground and worship temple, Tenrou Island. They defeated them, but they got stuck under some rubble for seven years." My face turned glum, after retelling a sad memory.

"Oh, I remember that, I was with them at the time..."

"What?! How and why were you there?!"

"Oh, you see, I made an alliance with a man from Congress named Doranbolt, and together we tried to take down Fairy Tail from the inside."

"Wha?! Why would you want to take down Fairy Tail?!"

"I'm so sorry! He told me you guys caused a bunch of chaos everywhere, so I assumed they were like an evil company or something! I had no idea they were a resistance group! And when I found out, I helped them in battle. Please forgive me!" She put her hands together, trying to apologize.

"It's okay, you didn't know,"I patted her head in respose," So does that mean you were trapped for seven years too?"

"Yeah, but I was wearing a cloak, along with Carla, so Fairy Tail didn't see my face at the time. That's why they acted like they didn't know me when I joined the alliance. I think we survived and never aged because the guardian angel of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, saved us. She looked so pure, and young."

"You actually saw Mavis! The Legend of Fairy Tail! That's so cool! So I assume you were there during the Gasleak Massacre in Greystone. I mean there were some reports in the newspaper abou a person in a cloak, helping the apprentices dispel the chemicals. Was that you?"

"Uh-hu. I was in town at the time, and when I heard the emergency siren, I ran to help anyone I could. When I found out the chemical waste drain pipe was opened, I just had to help. Lucy-san and Yukino-san closed the gates, but before closing it seven deadly chemicals were released. I tried to get rid of the poisonous gas, Zirconium, a chemical that eats away at your flesh in minutes. Because of this, I couldn't get too close, and I had to dispel of it quickly before it could eat through anything else. It was difficult, but with Carla's and everybody else's help, I was able to dispel of the chemical. Of course I didn't do as well as Natsu-nii, he actually used one of the chemicals released, Atlas Flamion, to combat another chemical. It was actually pretty clever."

"Wow! So you destroyed it like it was nothing! That's so cool! Natsu acting clever!? That never happens!"

"I didn't do that great. Oh sorry! You were supposed to be doing the storytelling weren't you."

"It's alright, besides, it's not everyday I actually get told a story for once."

"Hey Romeo! Wendy! You up here?!" I look over to see my Dad climbing up the steel ladder, along with Carla flying by his side. My Dad is the only one that knows about my little hiding place. "Come back down and help us clean up the bar. Those jerks almost destroyed everything from the ground up."

"There you are Wendy! I was wondering where you ran off to! You should never go somewhere without telling me, especially if you're going off somewhere with a boy!" Carla exclaimed, giving me angry glares, "Tell me child, are you alright?! Did he hurt you in anyway!? Did he do anything naughty to you?!"

Wendy blushed furiously," No! No! No! We didn't do anything like that! We were just talking!"

"Talking!? Talking can lead to acquaitanceship, which can lead to friendship, which can lead to a relationship, which can lead to marriage, which can lead to..." she fainted before she could finish.

"Carla!? Are you alright," Wendy tried to shake Carla awake, but to no avail," You guys should go. I'll meet up with everyone later."

I shrugged."Okay then, be sure not to stay up here for to long. Don't make us do all the work," I said playfully.

She smiled back at me,"Okay then, meet you there."

My Dad and I then climbed down the ladder, and started to walk towards the bar. It was so nice to talk up there with Wendy. I felt comfortable talking to her, telling her about everything and everyone. It felt like, when I would talk with mom.

"So..." my Dad said, interrupting my thoughts, "You didn't really do anything to her up there did you?"

"N-No! I'm only fourteen Dad!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my blush, while my Dad had a sly grin on his face.

"Okay! Okay! Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have grandchildren at such a young age," he teased.

"Dad!"

"Just rememeber to wear protection in the future okay!"

"DAD!"

He laughed, as we walked into a now destroyed Bar and Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>

"Carla! Carla! Carla wake up!" I yelled, while trying to shake an unconcious Carla. I was just talking with Romeo-kun about Fairy Tail. It was so nice of him to bring me up here, and to think I'm the only one he ever has. He's so sweet...No Wendy! No! You guys just met!

"Uh...where? Where am I?" Carla said, starting to wake up. I stopped shaking her, and took a canteen of water out of my bag.

"Here, drink this?" She sat up and took a few sips from the bottle.

"What happened?" she said groggily.

"Hehe...you kind of fainted after you found out Romeo-kun and I were up here alone."

"Now I remember! You must be more careful child!" she exclaimed. I guess she's a lot more awake now.

"I'm so sorry Carla! But, Romeo-kun really is a nice guy!"

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms,"I guess I'll take your word for it, but I still got my eye on him."

"Carla, I'm already thirteen, you need to keep watching over me so much."

"I know but," she started to say, then walked over to where I was sitting," I care about you Wendy, of course I would worry. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

I smiled, knowing that she cared for me all these years. "I care about you too Carla. I love you like a sister," I said. Carla smiled, which is something she doesn't do very often, and we came together, in a warm tender embrace.

I'm glad I joined the resistance. My heart broke in two, when I found out Cait Shelter was never real, and never really cared about me or Carla. But, when I met the resistance, that sad and lonely feeling, was replaced with happiness and love. And meeting Chelia, Daisy, Dominic, and Romeo, including those stories he told about Fairy Tail, added to those positive feelings.

When Romeo talked about Fairy Tail, his eyes lit up, in the most brilliant manner, and his smile was the biggest I've ever seen. Fairy Tail seemed so brave, so lively, so exciting! They celebrated during happy times, and comforted during sad times. I wanted to have to be brave and go on adventures too. I wanted to smile like Romeo-kun.

Carla and I slowly pulled away from our loving embrace. "Carla, I think I know which resistance group to join."

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo's POV<strong>

"Ugh! Why do I have to clean this up! I wasn't even doing anything!" I groaned, as I tried to fix a broken table.

"Stop complaining! Look I know you were having your little 'make-out session' with Wendy—" Dominic started to say, but I quickly interrupted him.

"We weren't making-out up there! Why is everyone assuming this!?" I said blushing(how many times has my face turned red today?), hearing everyone else chuckle.

"Suuurrre. Anyway, we need all the help we could get to clean up this mess. And besides, it's not our fault you've fallen head over heels with that little bluenette."

"Her name is Wendy! And why are you making fun of me whe you're obviously in love with a little pinkette!"

"You know her name is Chelia! And who said I liked her!"

"Your blood red, face tells it all!"

"Do you want to fight! Cause I'll give you fight to remember!"

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp you wimp!"

"Hot head!"

"OW!" Dominic and I yelled. I looked over to see, Chelia hit me on the head with a broom, and Daisy did the same to Dominic.

"Can you guys not start another fight!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I mean this place was a war zone a few minutes ago, and we don't want to clean up more than we need to before we actually go to work tomorrow. It's because of you fighting crazed wierdos, that we have to clean up in the first place!" Chelia said. She's kinda cranky, from the fact we have to clean up and it's almost eleven.

"But I wasn't even involved!" I exclaimed.

"And you guys were fighting too..." Dominic pointed out.

"Irrelevant!" they exclaimed angrily, hitting us on the head with their brooms again.

"But you guys got the easy job!" Dominic whined, rubbing his head in pain.

"All you grls have to do is to sweep away the pieces of wood, while us guys have to fix the tables and chairs!" I exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side! At least we didn't recieve the work Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge have to do. They have to fix the holes in the roof, all the while facing Erza's wrath."

"Yup, during the fight, they busted holes in the roof, and accidentally destoryed the 3-tier, strawberry cake Erza baked for the meeting."

We all shuddered, at the thought of laying a finger on Erza's strawberry cake, and what Erza would do to us if we did.

"Is that them up there?" Dominic asked pointing up towards the cielling, where Natsu-ni, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge were. They were currently being carried by their respected, now flying cats, fixing the holes in the roof(how did Wendy and I not notice those?), while listening to the angry commands of Erza, and the cracking of her whip.

"Poor Natsu-ni," I said.

"You guys will survive somehow," Dominic said.

"Just focus on the love guys. Focus on the love," Chelia said.

"Hang in there kitties!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Um...everyone," I looked over to see Wendy and Carla standing in the doorway. About time they showed up...

"I have decided on which resistance group I want to join," Everyone dropped what they were doing, and awaited her answer in anticipation.

"I thank everyone for taking us in, and giving us the love and acceptance we've wanted for so long. Even so, I have to chose one to stay with, and trust that they'll treat me as one of their own blood. And I chose to join," everyone leaned forward, eager to hear her answer," Fairy Tail!"

Did I just hear right? Or is what she just said and all that cheering in a background an illusion? Nope, definitely not an illusion...she's actually joining Fairy Tail! I'm so happy! I don't know why, but I just am!

Dominic and Daisy were cheering with me, along with the rest of the guild, while Chelia was clapping for us.

"We got another apprentice!" my Dad said.

"Guess it's her decision, and we can't go against it," said Kagura.

"Too bad, she would have made a nice addition to Blue Pegasus," said Ichiya.

Lyon just nodded his head in approval.

"Aw man! Why does Fairy Tail always get the apprentices!?" Bacchus exclaimed.

"I wanted another apprentice to hang out with," said Sting, disappointed.

"Welcome, to Fairy Tail Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm glad Carla's here too!" Happy swooned.

"Do we really have to join the same group as that tom cat?" Carla groaned, pulling on Wendy's dress.

"Sorry Carla, I've made up my mind," Wendy said.

"Alright, that's enough everyone," exclaimed Makarov, causing everyone to silence," I am also elated that we have recieved a new member of Fairy Tail, and for that I welcome you Wendy."

"U-uh, thank you s-sir," she said, bowing in respect.

"But, this is a very important place to the Conbolts, so let's get this place cleaned up," he then threw Wendy a broom.

Wendy nodded her head. "I'll help anyway I can sir."

"Alright then, lets keep working." Everyone continued what they were doing, and Erza stopped angrily cracking her whip, much to the boy's relief.

"Wendy!" Daisy called, waving her over.

"C'mon, we can chat together while working!" Chelia exclaimed," We can become more acquainted, and our love can grow!"

"Okay!" she said, "Oh and Romeo..." She walked over to me, and leaned towards my ear.

"You helped me decide who to pick. You convinced me..._Rokun_" she whispered in my ear, then ran towards Daisy and Chelia. I was frozen in place by her words, her sentence replaying in my mind. Dominic was probably snickering at me right now, but I couldn't look over to see.

Damn those honorifics...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Longest...chapter...I have ever...written...<strong>

**Air: Oh my gosh so cute! I saw all those Fairy Tail Arc references there. Brilliant! And you added OC's!**

**Me: Yup! All to make the story a bit more interesting. So did you guys like it? Did anyone get the Fairy Tail Arc references? Were any of the characters too OOC? Tell me in the reviews what you thought.**

**Air: Goodbye everyone! Please review!**

**~Nature~**


End file.
